


Show Me What's Behind Your Back

by WolfGoddess77



Series: Final Fantasy XV Stories [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Borderline Smut, Drabble, F/M, Mild Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGoddess77/pseuds/WolfGoddess77
Summary: Prompto gets a gift for your anniversary; one designed for the both of you.





	Show Me What's Behind Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend on Tumblr; she asked for a Prompto story featuring the prompt: "Show me what's behind your back." It's not as long as I would have liked, but I'm still fighting to get over a very severe case of writer's block at the moment.
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV, nor do I own you. No money is made from the writing of this story.

Prompto crept stealthily through the store, his cobalt eyes alternating between scanning the racks of clothing and glancing warily around for anyone who might be nearby. He had never been in a place like this before, and he didn’t want someone getting too close. It was embarrassing enough just being there by himself.

 

But he wanted to get a present for you (okay, so it was also a present for _himself_ , but so what?), and he wasn’t going to let shyness get the better of him this time.

 

He was just reaching out for a particularly enticing-looking piece when he heard a voice behind him, almost making him jump out of his skin.

 

“Can I help you with something?”

 

Face heating up in a fierce blush, he spun around, heart hammering in his chest. “Uhh, no. I mean, I know what I want, I just have to…find it first.” That was a lie; he had no idea what he was looking for. Everything would have looked gorgeous on you; how was he supposed to choose just one? What if you didn’t even like things like this? Not only would he have embarrassed himself in front of the store worker, but he would embarrass himself in front of _you_.

 

The woman gave him a reassuring smile. “First time shopping here?” she asked gently. By the tone of her voice, Prompto could tell that she was used to dealing with customers who had absolutely no idea what they were doing.

 

“Is…it that obvious?” he asked, rubbing the back of his head and giving a sheepish smile.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re doing fine.” She moved over to the rack he had been examining, pushing aside some of the garments so he could get a better look at them. “What did you have in mind? Maybe I can help you find it,” she offered.

 

Prompto looked away, unable to meet her gaze. This was exactly what he had been afraid of when he’d first come here, and now it was actually happening. He couldn’t even explain to _himself_ what he was looking for! “Well, I was thinking…maybe…something kind of see-through? And pretty short. Like…” Reaching down, he traced a horizontal line halfway up his thigh. “Like that.”

 

The woman nodded thoughtfully, turning away and leading him away from the rack they were currently standing at. She stopped deeper in the store, at a collection of clothes that were little more than wisps of silk held together by ribbons.

 

“Is this more what you were thinking of?” she asked.

 

Prompto’s eyes widened, and he reached out, lifting one of the garments, if they could even be called that. The material flowed through his fingers like water, and he knew that he had found what he had been looking for. “Yeah, this is it exactly.” Placing the one he held back on the rack, he circled around it until he found one in the precise color that he wanted. “This is the one.”

 

“Good choice,” the woman agreed. She took him to the front of the store, where he paid for the outfit and had it wrapped and put in a box. Pleased with himself, he headed towards the apartment he shared with you.

 

* * *

 

 

It was past sunset by the time you walked through the door, hanging up your jacket and kicking off your shoes before heading down the hall. You stopped dead when you saw that Prompto was standing just inside the living room, out of sight of the hallway, and in prime position to startle you.

 

“Prom, you scared me! What are you doing standing there?” You paused, studying him more closely. His body was held at a strange angle, and his arms were folded behind him. A suspicion crept up within you. “Prompto… **show me what’s behind your back**.” The last time he had done something like this, he had brought home a kitten that, as it had turned out, belonged to one of your neighbors.

 

A hint of pink appeared on his cheeks. “Don’t freak out, okay?”

 

Oh, _that_ didn’t bode well…

 

You remained still and silent, waiting.

 

Slowly, he brought a small flat box out from behind him, offering it to you. “Our anniversary is today, and I thought…I would get you something. Well, get _us_ something.”

 

Your eyebrows shot up. Of all the things you had been expecting, this certainly wasn’t it. You stepped forward, taking the box from his hands and looking up at him in surprise. “Can I open it now?”

 

He nodded almost eagerly, but you thought you could see a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

 

Carefully, you slit open the tape holding the box closed, and lifted the lid. Inside, nestled on a bed of flimsy paper, was a semi-transparent teddy. It was made of the finest violet silk, and the chest was decorated with the most delicate lace, as was a thick strip down the center, held together by a darker indigo ribbon that tied just beneath where your breastbone would be.

 

You gave a soft gasp. “This is…”

 

When you looked up at your lover, you noticed that he was fidgeting nervously. “Do you like it?” he asked, his voice hesitant. “I can take it back, if-”

 

The rest of his sentence was cut off by a kiss. After a moment, you pulled back, smiling. “I love it. But…”

 

Uncertainty flashed in his eyes again.

 

“…will you help me put it on?”

 

You saw him swallow hard. “Yeah…absolutely.” He reached out almost shakily, pulling your shirt over your head. You had to put the box down for a moment so he could slide the garment down your arms, and he circled around you, unhooking your bra and leaning forward to place a kiss on your shoulder as he did so.

 

You leaned against him as his hands slid down your torso, coming to rest on the button of your jeans, which was quickly unsnapped. He drew down the zipper, hooking his thumbs into the waistband and pushing the denim down over your hips. Quickly kicking them aside, you turned to face him, completely bare now except for a pair of panties.

 

Prompto picked up the filmy garment, untying the ribbon and looping his arms around you so he could slide the silk and lace onto your body. You slipped your arms through the sleeves, and waited patiently as he re-laced the ribbon, tying it into place. The backs of his hands brushed against your breasts as he did so, and you smiled when you heard his breath catch. This close, you could see that his pupils were beginning to dilate with desire.

 

When he was finished, he started to step back, but you caught hold of his wrist, keeping him still. He looked up at you quizzically.

 

Your smile widened as you tugged him towards the bedroom.

 

“Now…help me take it off again.”

 

 


End file.
